


Los elementos

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: El inicio de una historia de casualidades, juventud, magia, locura,deseo,celos y pasion.Jovenes Brujas conocida en mi pais, THE CRAFT en otras partes.





	Los elementos

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a tratar de hacer una historia completa desde la integración del ultimo elemento hasta la locura inducida por el poder.

Sarah Bailey se acaba de mudar con su familia a Los Angeles,CA. No conocia a nadie en la ciudad y tampoco tenia amigos, lo unico que le quedaba era asistir a la escuela donde le inscribieron sus padres. Se presento a dicha escuela catolica. Al menos intentaria sonreir, el dia pasaba con normalidad, asistio a clase de frances, donde en su aburrimiento comenzo a jugar con un lapiz, haciendolo que se moviera sin tocarlo. Una chica varias sillas de ella se le quedo viendo, cuando sus ojos chocaron.A la hora del almuerzo el capitan del equipo de futbol se le acerco para hacerle platica y tratar de conquistarla. Entre platicas y risas, un grupo de 3 chicas raras se les quedaron viendo seriamente.El chico de nombre Chris Hooker le advirtio que esas chicas eran brujas que se mantuviera alejada de ellas si no queria problemas. Despues de ello se despidio con un beso e la mejilla para irse a entrenar, haciendole la invitacion para ir a verlo.  
  
Sarah acepto y se fue al campo a observarlo un rato. Sin percatarse 3 presencias se acercaron, eran las mismas chicas que la habian visto ala hora del almuerzo.  
Mi amor, despues del juego estare contigo le grito una chica de cabello corto, haciendo que el jugador se fuera boca. Es un imbecil respondio de nuevo aquella chica.  
Mucho gusto soy Rochelle, una joven de aspecto afroamericano con el cabello chino y una enorme sonrisa.  
Soy Bonye, que tal una joven de cabello largo y negro.  
Hola dijo secamente la chica de cabello corto.  
  
Bonye/Rochelle: Ella es Nancy  
Nancy: Si soy nancy, vamos de compras,niña  
Sarah: Yo soy....  
Nancy/Rochelle/Bonye: Eres sara, ya lo sabemos.  
  
Caminaron rapidamente a una tienda esoterica a ver unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban. La dueña Lirio como siempre las veia con desconfianza como siempre, sabian que robaban aunque fueran cosas insignificantes. Cada una agarro algo y lo oculto, menos sarah que pago por un libro, unas velas y un panfleto.  
De regreso caminando,sarah tuvo varias alusinaciones y atacantes que la asustaron, haciendola perder el control de si misma, tropezando con los brazos de nancy quien la sujeto firmemente y la llevo todo el camino de regreso hasta un pequeño parque con una parada de autobus cercana. Bonye y Rochelle se retiraron, despidiendose de las 2 chicas que continuaban abrazadas. Quedandose solas por unos minutos.  
  
Nancy: No suelo decirlo muy seguido pero eres hermosa  
Sarah: Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice  
Nancy: No creo, el idiota de Criss esta detras de ti.  
Sarah:Tu cres?  
Nancy: Si, solo te usara y hablara de ti con toda la escuela  
Sarah: Que horror pero no crea que sea de ese tipo de muchacho!  
Nancy: Ya veras, al menos si fuera el, estaria contigo siempre y no por un rato.  
Sarah: Que linda eres.  
Nancy: Me encantan tus ojos verdes  
  
Despues de eso, cada quien se despidio, para irse a su casa, se hacia tarde. Quedandose de ver al otro dia en la escuela.  
  
Ala mañana siguiente, las 3 amigas hablaban sobre si la rubia seria el 4 elemento. Estaban dudandolo un poco pero tenian que intentarlo, mientras tanto Sarah se encontraba de nuevo con criss, detras del campo de futbol. El chico la tenia sujetada de la cintura, intentando besarla, a lo que sarah solo lo evitaba con sonrisistas, sono la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases, por lo cual la pareja se separo, sarah salio corriendo para llegar a tiempo y criss se quedo de pie un rato.  
  
En el laboratorio las 4 chicas se sentaron juntas,Nancy,Bonye y Rochelle no dejaban de ver a Sarah.  
Nancy se acerco a Sara y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, una religiosa les llamo la atencion, a lo que nancy respondio imitandola, despues de la practica de laboratorio, Sarah y Nancy salieron agarradas de la mano, para ir a misa.  
La rubia se sentia contenta en compañia de Nancy aun que tambien con Criss. Al terminar el dia se fueron al pequeño parque de siempre a fumar. Haciendole Nancy una invitacion al Circulo, diciendo que ella es el elemento faltante en su grupo y sin ella estarian perdidas.  
  
Despues de pensarlo Sarah acepto encantada, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las chicas, consertando una cita para el dia de mañana, ir al campo a unir el circulo con los elementos: Fuego,Tierra,Aire,Agua...


End file.
